


Rendezvous in a Storage Room

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Kageyama fuck (as best they can) in a storage room before a practice match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous in a Storage Room

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, I really did. I'm not used to writing smut.

“ _Fuck_!”

Tobio claws desperately at Oikawa’s clothes as they shuffle backward into an empty storage room near the gym. Brooms and mops topple sideways and more than one bucket is kicked as the pair desperately try to squeeze in without having to part.

Oikawa’s mouth latches onto Tobio’s neck and sucks until Tobio’s weak-kneed and moaning, toes curling within the confines of his sneakers.

“Like that, Tobio-chan, huh?” Oikawa presses himself flush against Tobio, knee shoved between Tobio’s legs. “You like that?”

“Fuck,” Tobio moans. “Yes, please, yes.”

He twists his fingers in Oikawa’s hair, not only to hold Oikawa in place, but to give himself something to anchor onto. As pleasure starts to twist in his gut, a warm pressure that sets adrenaline roaring through his veins, Tobio feels like he could fly away at any moment like world’s gravity has disappeared.

Oikawa grabs one of Tobio’s legs and hooks it around his waist. Tobio cries out as their cocks grind together through the fabric of their pants. Clicking his tongue, Oikawa smashes their mouths together to muffle the sound.

“Do you want to get us caught?” Oikawa says exasperatedly when they part. “Because making a noise like that is definitely gonna get us caught.”

“Feels—good. Don’t … Don’t stop.”

“So demanding, Tobio-chan …”

“Stop talking,” Tobio orders. “Keep moving.”

Oikawa complies without another word, and Tobio thinks it’s only because they don’t have a lot of time; their practice match is in another fifteen minutes. Tobio himself can’t stay away from the team for too long before they come looking for him. He told them he was going to the bathroom, and nobody spends fifteen minutes on the toilet. Tobio doesn’t know what Oikawa told his team.

“Ah, fuck!” Tobio gasps, as Oikawa presses his hips hard into Tobio’s and rolls sensuously, the resulting pleasure causing him to twitch and shudder. Oikawa slams his hand on the wall next to Tobio’s head, trying and failing to maintain his composure.

If only there was enough room and time to fuck properly, Tobio thinks, light-headed. There’s barely enough room for the two of them standing upright. He needs a lot more than this. Wants to feel Oikawa moving inside him, claiming him, jerking Tobio’s hips back into his own, maintaining a powerful grip on Tobio’s body so that his fingers will leave bruises that won’t fade for days.

_After practice. You can have that after practice._

“Fuck, Tobio-chan, I’m gonna come.”

“Me—me too,” Tobio groans.

As they near their end, Oikawa latches his mouth onto Tobio’s again and sucks hard. Tobio comes almost immediately, gasping and grunting, clawing desperately at Oikawa until Oikawa orgasms as well.

They stay like that for a few minutes, coming down off their high, and then it registers the disgusting sticky warmth in their pants.

“Now I’m really going to need the bathroom,” says Tobio, grimacing. He hopes he can clean his pants out properly so that he won’t have to play in an uncomfortable mess until he can change after the game.

“Come on,” says Oikawa. “Also, you’ll have to go back a few minutes ahead of me so people won’t know we’re together.”

He takes Tobio by the hand and leads him out of the storage room and into the nearest bathroom, where they trade the sensation of sticky come for uncomfortably wet underwear as they use wads of wet toilet paper to mop themselves off. It’ll have to do.

 

* * *

 

“You look … messy,” says Suga, concerned, when Tobio returns to his team. “What happened? Did you get into a fight?”

“What?” Tobio asks. “No.”

“Your hair’s all over the place.”

Tobio runs his fingers through his hair self-consciously. He knows he had his hands in Oikawa’s hair, but he didn’t know that the opposite had also been true. Just how messy is his hair? Damn that Oikawa!

“It’s nothing, don’t worry,” he mutters. “I must’ve run my fingers through it too much and messed it up. I didn’t get into a fight.”

Without another word, he turns and strips off his shirt to put his team uniform shirt on. He stops, however, when he hears a collective gasp.

“What is it?” he asks.

“Um.” Suga’s bright red—as are a few others.

“Forget a fight!” laughs Tanaka. “You look like you’ve been mauled!”

“Who’s the lucky bastard?” Nishinoya asks, grinning wolfishly.

They don’t ask if it’s a girl because Tobio came out to them months ago.

Dread starts to pool in Tobio’s gut. “What are you talking about?”

Daichi claps his hands several times to get the team to focus, but his cheeks are bright red also, and he’s studiously avoiding Tobio’s gaze. “Leave him alone, you guys. It’s none of our business who he sees in his free time.”

Tsukishima whips out his phone and takes a photo, then shows it to Tobio. All along the back and sides of his neck are hickeys. They’re almost black against Tobio’s pale skin.

_DAMN THAT OIKAWA!_

Tobio pulls on his shirt as fast as possible, blushing so deeply he knows he could fry an egg on his face. He told Oikawa before they started that he couldn’t leave any marks! That utter fucking bastard!

“I’m guessing it’s someone at Seijou that’s the lucky bastard,” says Tsukishima slyly to Nishinoya. “A certain captain of that volleyball team who was also remarkably absent for the same amount of time as the King, perhaps?”

“Shut up, Tsukishima!” Tobio all but shrieks.

“You’re dating the Grand King?!” Hinata yelps. He’d been gaping at Tobio like a goldfish ever since he saw the hickeys.

“No I’m not! Leave me alone! We’ve got a practice match in ten minutes, so maybe you should concentrate more on that than my love life—not that I have one anyway!”

Tobio’s going to make sure to crush Seijou if it’s the last thing he does.


End file.
